Ouran High School just got weirder
by NeonLightsArePretty
Summary: 3 new students joined the student board at Ouran High. How will that school change them, or how will they change the school. Now that they meet Tamaki Suoh and the host club, the school will forever be the weirdest
1. Host club what?

**Ouran High school just got ****weirder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, don't rub it in.**

**Chapter 1: The first impression**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I woke early in the morning, took a quick shower, and got ready for my first day of school. I meet my cousin Raeden at the door who was waiting patiently (not really, she actually was pulling out of the drive way -_-). But she did wait for me. My cousin Raeden and I just came from...oh what the hell, you'll find that out. Cobi, my next cousin came running out our mansion with his tie in his hand, shirt unbuttoned, and pants falling to his ankles.

But before Cobi could get all both legs in the car, she pulled off.

"Next time I have to wait for you and you meet me in the drive threw, I'm going to run you over." Raeden said Glaring at Cobi while he was trying to button up his pants. But he didn't hear her I guess.

"Yeah, yeah. Only cause we're taking your car this week." I said rolling my eyes. Raeden's eyes were light brown. She has curly black hair almost up to her hip I think...yeah, maybe longer. She has tan skin, a little darker than olive, but really light brown skin and a short temper. But anyway, while we were driving...oh yeah we're 16,

"Hey, how do you think Japanese people are going to act?" Cobi asked,

"Your asking me?" I replied to Cobi,

"I don't know." Raeden said shrugging

" You spook the language sense you could speak, live half of the culture, and your part Japanese." Cobi said scolding Raeden.

"Yeah, but I never lived here before, let alone schooled here." she said,

"Well, I guess they're really serious, I mean cause all the Japanese people I meet were." I said... and boy was I wrong.

"Anyway, why did mom, Aunty Ommy, and Aunty Taniel, decide to give us a mansion almost across the city from the school?." Raeden asked,

"I don't know, it was Aunt Rowena who suggested we move to Japan in the first place." I answered.

"Oh well, but it's still like a 40 minute drive." Raeden said whining, "But at least we have about 5 minutes left."

"Um guys?" Cobi tried to say,

"And hey, we're about an hour and a half early," I said,

"Um guys?" Cobi tried to say again,

"Yeah, I would hate to have to drive all the way back." Raeden stated,

"um... guys?"

"Yeah I would have a fi-"

"YO! GUYS!"

"What?" Raeden and I deadpanned,

"See," Cobi started, "I, left my book bag...back at the hou-"

'_**ERCH'**_ Raeden stopped the porch. She swung around, And drove like a bat out of hell back to the house. We were there in about 30 minutes and as soon as she parked, Cobi jumped out,

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to grab your book bag, or else I'm leaving." She said glaring at him...And as quick as you can say gone, he was at the door.

"10, 9," He was ringing the door bell,

"8, 7," The maid opened the door,

"6, 5," the maid gave him his bag,

"4, 3" He was out the door,

"2, 1" he was running to the car

"**0"** he was running from the porch, as Raeden did keep her promise and tried to run him over. *sweatdrop*

"RAEDEN STOPPP! ~"

* * *

**Raeden's P.O.V**

So we finally arrived, and our first instructions that were given to us in our "first day rule book" (bull crap) was to go to the principle's office. And we did what we were told (for once).

"Welcome to Ouran Highschool, the most Elite school in the country-"

"For the rich and beautiful." this guy said cutting off the principle who looked fairly pissed.

"This school was made for me~",Cobi said like a jackass.

"This is Tamaki, your assigned escort for this week." He said, "Good luck" and with that he disappeared, like a vampire, like a shadow or like my mother when I ask her for money...

"Hello my name is Tamaki Suoh, I'll be escorting you for the ~whole week~." Tamaki said hooking his arms with Ashley and mine.

He was a really handsome guy, and was fairly tall with blond hair and blue/violet eyes. He took us around 1/6 of the campus before it hit noon. There was no doubt this school was way bigger than my previous one. But while touring the campus Takami kept bragging about this girl club sort of thing, host wait what, host? Yeah, host club.

"This is the end of the tour for today~" Tamaki said

"Finally, I don't think I could take this any mor-"Cobi said

"But there is one more place I'd like to show you" Tamaki said cutting him off.

"I knew this was to good to be tru-"Cobi was cut off again by Tamaki

"To the Host Club."Tamaki said

"The what?" I said

"The Host Club." He replied

"I heard you the first time, I meant what is a host club?"Raeden explained

"Oh, well The Host Club is a place where handsome and rich gentlemen, such as myself, with to much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also has to much time on their hands. It is like a play ground for the rich and beautiful."Tamaki answered

"Sounds like you guys obviously have way~ to much time on your hands." Ashley monotoned

But then five girls came out of nowhere, they started talking and gripping on to Tamaki, "Hey Tamaki!"

"Why aren't you in the host club?" this overly perky girl asked him,

"Is he *talking about Cobi* in the host club too?" another one asked,

"Yeah is he like the carefree type?" the other girl said, looking at Cobi twirling around in his corner. *sweatdrop*

"Princesses, please, reserve all of the questions for inside the host club." Tamaki said grazing his hand on one of the girls chins.

"AAAHH~ okay!"

"See you later Tamaki~" They all said finally leaving.

"But," Tamaki said to Cobi, "that is not a bad idea. The girls were so interested in your carefree, idiotic way. That would be perfect!"

"Yes, take him." Ashley said pushing Cobi forth.

"So how bought it?" Tamaki asked Cobi.

"...Sure, _I'm not lying, I aint cheating, I'm just bluffing with my muffin_-" Cobi said,

"Really Cobi?" I said "Your not even doing it properly. _P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face mu-mu-mu-muah_"

"_**Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face~ ! He/she got me like nobody-" **_We both sang, pumping our fist from our chest repeatedly.

"What type of dance are they doing?" Tamaki asked Ashley

" Just ignore them, but weren't you taking us to the host club thingy?" Ashley replied,

"Oh, Okay." Tamaki said leading Ashley to the host club, us doing the olive dance close behind them.

* * *

**Cobi's P.O.V**

So Tamaki lead us to this abandoned music room.

"Welcome to the host club." six different guys said as we entered.

"Hey boss, are these the new students you had to escort?" this pair of twins asked.

"Yup, The gorgeous girl over there is Raeden-"

"Hatake, the daughter of Okashi Hatake, owner of several military bases around the globe, but most active in Japan, And Mrs. Rowena Hatake, Also the owner of several military bases and boarding schools around the world, but most active in the U.S.A and Puerto Rico. A pleasure to meet you." This guy said touching Raeden's hand in an OVERLY SEXUAL manner! (in a casual greeting way).

"Yo." Raeden said calmly.

"And" Tamaki started, "the lovely lady over there is-"

"Ashley Timothy. Daughter of Mrs. Taniel Timothy, the creator of a large real estate company for houses and businesses around the world, but mostly in Europe, Asia and Puerto Rico. And also the daughter or Joseph Timothy, CEO of a major psychologist company in The U.S.A." The guy again said cutting Tamaki off.

"He's not wrong," Ashley said a little interested,

"...Yes, and this is-"

"Cobi Taylor, Daughter, I mean son, (he smirked :/ - -_-) of Mrs. Omnika Taylor, she owns a clothing line in Puerto Rico and the U.S.A, and Mr. Alex Taylor, owner of two major prisons in the U.S.A. Your mothers are the famous Punga sisters. They own Hotels and magazines In the U.S.A, Puerto Rico and Japan." The guy stated, hell he knew more then me...

"Hey." I said with a p-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face *cheesy smile*

"I heard Puerto Rico allot, your mothers are from there right?" The twins asked,

"Nope, actually we're Cuban." The three of us deadpanned,

"No wonder your names are weird." The pair of twins said,

"No, I think its cute~ Do you like cake?" A short boy said.

"I do~" I said following the the little boy

"Well they aren't Japanese, except for Raeden who is half like Tamaki." Kyoya said,

"*gasp* I knew I liked you from the start! Your half Japanese like me~" Tamaki said squishing Raeden in a death hug.

"RAEDEN I'M COMING!" I said trying to pry Tamaki off and hold my strawberry pot cake (hey thats important to), before this guy smacked him in the back of his head.

"Sempai, your squishing her. Hi, I'm Haruhi." The guy who slapped Tamaki on the back of his head said.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru. And the little guy is Honey, the one with the glasses is Kyoya, the tall one is Mori, and this is Haruhi." Tamaki introduced, rubbing his head

"Why are you wearing-"

"WHAT YOU KNOW ALREADY!?" Tamaki said, cutting Raeden and Ashley off.

"They both have 4.00's, " I said, maybe that would explain it. "me...not so much."

"Yeah we do, but we can tell allot of things that most won't." Raeden said,

"Yeah, like gender, race, age, feelings, gay, straight, etc, its just like a sensor thing in our family." Ashley explained,

"Is it like a super power?" The twins asked,

"Nope, I don't know, well something like that, our family is good at reading people, mostly the females, Cobi doesn't have it." Raeden rudely said *frowns :( *

"Why are you wearing guys cloths, your not gay." Ashley asked Haruhi.

"Um, I'm just paying off a debt." Haruhi answered.

"Oh."

"You poor poor thing," Ashley said,

"Oh yeah, I almost for got. I was thinking of making Cobi a member of the host club. What do you guys think. We Have 'the cool' type *points at Kyoya*, 'the wild type *points at Mori*, 'the devilish' type *points at the twins*, 'the cute' type *points at Honey*, 'the normal' type *points at Haruhi*, and the princely type such as myself~ and Cobi can be the carefree type." Tamaki stated

It was followed with, "yeah's, sure's, I don't mind, He likes cake too, and I better add him to the insurance." *sweatdrop*

"WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB!~"

* * *

**Neo: Chapter one down~**

**Peri: Yip, mines is up next :3**

**Ari: But until then, drink lots of milk**

**Peri:... **

**Neo: You just had to say it -_-**

**Ari: They need their protein :(**

**Neo: Its calcium -_-**

**Ari: Yeah Neo, _sure_ it is **

**Peri: I'm out of here *leaves***

**Light: anyway, Review :)**


	2. A little to early

**Ouran High school just got ****weirder**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran...**

**Chapter 2: Why are you here?**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

_'ding-dong-dong-ding-ding-dong-ding-dong'_ was the song our doorbell made. I was not about to answer it, but I guess I have too. Raeden is the first to awake for school, but never wake her on the weekends..._she bites~_ If Cobi gets up, then I will _never _hear the end of his bitching. And we, stupidly, gave our maids and butlers the weekends off until we can find weekend staff. So, I was pondering on whether or not I should let the people outside continue to admire our gardener's work _or _I could open the door, and possibly regret it later.

I got out of bed, and took my hair clip and put my medium length hair in one. It was naturally gold at the top and the tips, but brown in the middle. It was a good combination with my dark brown eyes. So I left the third story and walked down to the first to open the door. "Who is it?"

"Its your daddy~" a voice from the outside said,

"...Um, Sorry I think your mistaken. But I can give you a number for a psychologist?" I said

"Its just Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Haruhi, the twins, and I. We just came for a visit." A more sensible and way less annoying voice, stated, Kyoya I bet.

Raeden came down from the stares looking a little tired she looked at me with curiosity "Who is that at the door?" she asked

"...Its the host club."

"Isn't It a little too early for visits." She said,

"And that's what your going to ask? 'Why the hell are they here' would be more reasonable.?" I said before I opened the door. "What are you guys waiting for, come in."

"AHH~, what is this profanity, a Lady is not suppose to where a Volga pajama set saying, bobbielisious, and bootylisious !" Tamaki said trying to cover me, while the rest of the host club either looked intrigued or was blushing.

"What?" I said as I tried to turn and see my butt,

"Ashley, that's not helping." Raeden said trying to hold in her laughter.

"OH MY GOD~!" I said running *** BAUM* **"Ow." I said holding my nose, I ran into our glass wall ( -_-)

"Pah-ha-ha-ha!" Raeden laughed and pointed at me.

"Hey, at least I'm not wearing Elmo pj's!" I yelled at Raeden, who was indeed wearing her Elmo pj's, one of her 7 sesame street collection.

"Ah-ah-ha-ha! At least its not boobie and bootylisious Pajamas." The twins said trying to pick them self off of the floor.

"I could be wearing my barbie pajama's and would be less embarrassed then that~" Raeden said holding onto the glass wall, (so she doesn't fall -_-)

"Don't worry Ash-chan, I think its cute~" Honey sempai said,

"When did you start calling her th-"

"This way," I said cutting Raeden off, glaring I lead them to our 2nd living room, (1st, for business meetings, 3rd to lounge in, 2nd for visitors)

"Wow, your much shorter then we last saw you Raeden." They said at the five foot lump of...well shortness.

"I but heel in my shoes." she said pouting,

"Anyway~ this way."

* * *

So we were all sitting on our sectional in our living room,

"This is a really nice place Ashley-chan." Haruhi said,

"Thanks," I said while pouting.

"Are you short on staff?" Kyoya asked, well he actually said, "Your short on staff." but I'll pretend he said that.

"Yeah, we have enough chefs, but we're short on maids and butlers." I awnsered

"Its because of my/Raeden's dad." Raeden and I both said,

"Don't be spilling out my business like that." Raeden said pouting,

"... Anyway, he is flying our maids and old butlers from back home because they're the only ones he 'trusts'."

"Hey. And she's right." Raeden said,

"Mr. Hatake hm, I would really like to meet him again." Kyoya said,

"Hhm," Raeden said looking a Kyoya, she knows him, I could feel it. "Well, You got to make a 6 month appointment prier." Raeden said smirking, as Kyoya chuckled and smirked back.

"She's serious. She has to make a 3 week notice before she can see him. She's the lucky one, we have to wait 5 weeks to actually tell him we want to speak with him." I deadpanned,

"Wow, I don't know how I would make it if he was my father." Haruhi said,

"You get use to it, I'm not the only one. Ashley can't have a conversation with her dad, without him asking her psychologist questions, her mom is always on the phone, Cobi's dad is always at the prison, his mom doesn't talk to us unless we wearing designer cloths, or she's away... so we always lived with each other." Raeden said seriously.

"Oh,"

"Do you have cake?" Honey said breaking the ice,

"Um, yeah, is chocolate okay?" Raeden asked, "but isn't it too early for sweets?"

"Its 2:00..." The host club said

"...Like I said...would chocolate due?" Raeden said,

"Yes~YAY!~ Thanks Rae-tan." Honey said, as she smiled and left for the kitchen.

"So~ you two know each other?" I asked Kyoya,

"Yes actually, childhood to teenage years." Kyoya said, as everyone looked shocked,

"Isn't her dad the owner of allot of military basses?"

"Yeah, and so is Kyoya's dad." Kaoru answered Hikaru.

"You two know each other?" Tamaki asked still on the question and overly interested,

"Oh~ your father deals with military too, are they partners?" I asked Kyoya,

"No, more like rivals, but are really close friends." Kyoya said leaning back,

"Oh, okay, was she as feisty to you as she was with us?" I asked Kyoya, resting my chin on my hand.

"...Really loudmouthed, cocky, but had the skill to back it up. She was and I wouldn't be surprised if she was still, competitive, free-spirited, and outspoken." He replied,

"Well, you hit it right on the nail," I said before too of our chefs came in and gave Honey his chocolate cake, with a lot others on the platter, and offering the others something to drink. But still no signs of Raeden.

"You weren't lying ," spoke to soon, her and Cobi came in freshly clean and with casual clothing on. Raeden had on a black half jacket, under it a blue tank top that, like the jacket stopped above her small waist, and then baggy pants that stopped at the bottom of her knee and Cobi had on black sweat pants and a matching jacket and shirt.

"Yip, they're here." Raeden said responding to Cobi. "...but um, why are you here?"

"Our mom (meaning Cobi) is close friends with your mom, so-"

"She told us we should get to know you, so we came for a visit." Hikaru said completing Kaoru's sentence.

"I just wanted to see where my daughters and son lives~"

"...Um, okay." Cobi, Raeden and I responded to Tamaki's comment.

"I wanted to come along," Haruhi said,

"Takashi and I just tagged along too."

"Hm," Mori said in response to Honey's comment.

"Well, Kyoya here was just telling us that you two know each other?" I said to Raeden,

"Yeah, really well actually, we were suppose to be-" she looked at Kyoya who raised an eyebrow in a sort of signal, " going to lunch as soon as I got settled down." Raeden said taking a seat.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go get changed." I said, something's wrong... a little vibe was off from those two, but I'll find out later, I guess.

* * *

**Neo: My chapter ne-ne-next, :P**

**Peri: Yip, remember to review too**


End file.
